Pieces of the Sun and Moon
by Silver Gauntlet
Summary: Two people who aren't looking for love find it... Actually, it finds them.


Title: Pieces of the Sun and Moon   
Author: Silver Gauntlet   
  
  
Hooded under a seemingly endless horizon, a figure on horseback whooped and called   
in excitement, the wind raked and knotted his fair blond hair. The ground shot by in a blur   
of greenish brown under Epona's thundering hooves, her master's shouts urging her faster   
across the stretch of meadow. Dusk was settled across the land, painting the sky brilliant   
shades of twilight sprinkled with a few early evening stars. Taking in the wild sense of   
unbriddled freedom, Epona swift as the wind, exhiliration sparked through every nerve of the   
rider's body. He lived for adventure and action only life as a knight could provide. The   
chestnut mare's ears perked to life as the dautntingly large shape of Hyrule castle appeared   
in the distance.   
  
"Good evening, Lord Dario. You have been delightful company and I wish you a safe   
journey home." The dainty Princess Zelda bowed her head politely to her guest. Her long   
cream-colored locks glistened silver in the moonlight. Zelda, her father, and a handful of   
palace gaurds gathered to bid farewell to the rich young lord and his personal guards.   
  
"Thank you, Princess. It would be a great honor if you and your father would visit   
my summer villa in Havenlove sometime. You are more than welcome." A faint smile   
flickered across his lips as he bowed his head in acknowledgement. Before Zelda could   
reply, a roaring sound boomed, growing louder with every passing second. The guards jumped   
into action, pulling their swords from the hilts and scuttling the royalty a safe   
distance away.  
  
Epona's hooves pounded against the cobblestone road like Thor's hammer   
bringing lightning down to earth . They were moving faster than before and Link barely   
had time to see the large mass of people and horses blocking the palace gates. Unable to  
stop in time, he jerked the reigns to the left to avoid trampling anyone to death, and   
made a b-line for a patch of rose bushes. Link nearly toppled from the saddle as Epona   
jumped cleanly over the tall shrubs, giving him the idiotic impression his horse was   
showing off. The mare slowed to a trot in the garden, snorting proudly as she shook her   
head. Sighing with relief, Link did not notice the low hanging tree branch until it  
smacked across his face, knocking him to the ground on his rear.  
  
"Link! What in the name of the three goddesses do you think you are  
doing behaving so ... so... recklessly! Someone could have been killed, you included!"   
Zelda scolded Link as if talking to a small child. She took the reins from his hands   
and tenderly patted Epona's neck. "Are you hurt?"   
  
"Only my pride..." Link muttered as he brushed clumps of grass and dirt from   
the back of his pants and tunic.   
  
"Young man, you nearly scared us all to death!" The King chuckled. "We haven't   
had this much excitement around the palace since Queen Talathea brought that infernal singing   
harp when she visited a few weeks ago. It never stopped singing, even when it was time for   
everyone to be in bed asleep..."  
  
"Now look here, sir knight!" Enraged, Lord Dario stormed past the mass of guards   
to glare at Link face to face. "That display was unacceptable! If you were in my land, you   
would be thrown into darkest dungeon so quicky your head would spin! Princess Zelda could   
have been--"   
  
"Enough! Lord Dario, I must say good night and safe journey!" The Princess was   
annoyed with his rudeness. Escorted by the King, Dario and the guards left the grounds   
without speaking another word. Leading Epona from the garden, Zelda was afraid the horse's   
legs would cramp withouta proper cooldown. Meekly, Link followed behind. After seconds   
which dragged on for an eternity she finally spoke. "Link, Lord Dario is a spolied bully.   
Though he acts tough when others are around he is a coward. You should have seen his face   
when you came galavanting up the lane! I thought he himself was going to trample me in his   
hurry to get out of the way." She let out a laugh that tinkled like a small bell. "But you   
still have to try and contain some of the wild fire within you! Ever since we were children,   
Link, you always were the one getting scolded for some mischief or another... Now at the age   
of 21 you should be able to stay out of trouble at least for one day!" It was Link's turn   
to laugh as they entered the stables which smelled of sweet hay and cedar wood. A stable boy   
scampered to take the reins from Princess Zelda and led Epona to be fed and groomed.   
  
"I can't help it, Zelda. The sensation of riding like the wind with everything   
blurring into a haze of colors is undescribable..." He shrugged. "Epona is the swiftest   
horse in all of Hyrule! You could almost swear she never touches the ground when she   
is in full gallop..." His sky blue eyes held all the pure innocence of the world in   
their shining depths.   
  
"Uh-huh." Zelda smiled as they entered the castle courtyard. "Good night,   
Link. See if you can stay out of any more trouble, okay?"   
  
"Yeah okay." He mumbled, waving goodnight.   
  
  
-The Next Day-   
  
Dressed in a worn hunter green tunic and coal leggings, Link used his sleeve to wipe   
thebeads of sweat pouring into his eyes. He spent the entire morning working on his sword   
fighting skills and had viciously sliced 4 hay-stuffed practice dummies to tatters.   
The tunic stuck uncomfortably to his sweat-drenched back but he continued to work his tired   
muscles to the brink of perfection. Though he was a young knight he was considered one of   
Hyrules greatest and most-skilled warriors and was looked upon as a brave hero. Heroes got   
up in the early hours of morning to practiceno matter what the weather was like. Luckily,   
the sun hung high today but was constantly coveredup by giant clouds of fluffly white   
rolling lazily across the sky. Within eyesight, a distance away Zelda sat in her favorite   
rose garden tending to the lush flowers. They were said to be magical and Zelda royaly   
decreed them to be called Charming Roses. The petals never rotted or dried into shriveled   
brown dust, but remained a soft, beautifully perfect crimson. Humming a lullaby from her   
childhood, Zelda gingerly cut a small rose from thebriar--careful to avoid the thorns.   
Whether or not he would admit to it, Link was keeping an eye on her while he practiced. The   
Princess was under watch 24 hours a day with guards outside of her bed chambers at night.   
They couldn't be too careful about her safety. But since most of her time was spent with   
Link, a friend she had known for many years, he took it upon himself to watch over her.   
  
"Impa!" The 19 year-old Zelda called to her lady guard and the closest woman in her   
life to a mother. "Look! The roses have bloomed!" A delighted blush colored her pale cheeks   
as she gave the older silver-haired woman the flower cut as a gift.   
  
"M'mmmm...Wonderful." Impa inhaled the rose's exotic scent, allowing the petals to   
tickle her nose. "I will put the petals in a sprizer of water, they will make you a lovely   
perfume." She grinned. Zelda's ice blue eyes widened.  
  
"What a great idea!"   
  
"Women. Sheesh." Link huffed just loud enough to be heard. Pretending no to   
notice the narrow-eyed glances shot at him, he continued parrying a one-armed,   
one-legged dummie.  
  
"Men. Sheesh." Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Silently, Impa   
watched the exchange with sagely interest shining in her wise eyes.   
  
"Capture the princess and kill her guards!!!" A rough voice shouted, breaking the   
serenityof the moment. A gigantic moblin with yellow teeth sounded the battle charge,   
unleashing a small force of hideous dog-faced moblins from the Lost Woods. Armed with   
sharp wooden spears and foul temperments, the beasts were out for blood.   
  
"Kinoa rori dequano tah!" Link cursed in Kokirian. Even though Zelda couldn't   
speak the Kokiri tongue, her elfin ears turned red.   
  
"Where are the other guards? Sleeping off breakfast?!" Impa grunted angrily.   
Though she and Link were exellent warriors it would be insane to attempt to fight the 6   
surrounding moblins... Which is exactly what Link did.Arming his fairy bow with a powerful   
magic ice arrow, he lithely pulled back the bowstring and it's aim was true. The   
arrow spliced into the moblin's thick neck allowing a web of blue ice to engul its body.   
Moving quickly, Link used his remaining magic to launch a fatal spin attack with his   
sword--spilling the large moblin's blood across the grass. Whoa. Five more to go and he was   
almost exhausted.. but he refused to give up.   
  
"Impa, get the Princess to safety! I'll fend them off the best I can but you   
need to HURRY-- NOW!" Surprised at Link's fiery commands, Zelda stood immobile for a   
few seonds. The moblins were inching closer and closer. Tall, demonic creatures which   
lumbered because of their great body weight... She shivered.  
  
"Princess, move!" The bellow was from Impa as Zelda found herself roughly pushed   
away in the direction of the castle. Fighting, Zelda struggled to watch Link in heated combat   
with two of the five remaining monsters. His movements were becoming sloppy, his   
reaction time was lagging.   
  
"Impa, please!" tears trailed down Zelda's cheek's as she pleaded urgently with her   
lady guard. "He's going to be killed! Link is going to die, you have to help him please!  
Please..." Hysterically the Princess began to sob.   
  
"Shhh. Snap out of it, You Highness!" Impa hushed, shoving Zelda along as she spoke.   
"The alarm has sounded and the guards will be here any second. Link can handle himself..."   
She hoped and prayed Zelda would believe her. Link was the best warrior Impa had trained,   
but he was near to physical exhaustion. His endurance was amazing, now only fueled by his   
stubborn   
courage.  
  
"He's bleeding! He's been cut!" the color drained from Zelda's face.   
One of the moblins caught Link's shoulder with a spear, the sharp tip tearing into the   
vunerable flesh. He gurgled an animalistic howl of pain before using his shield to bash  
the moblin's knee cap. Unbalanced, its soft underbelly was open to attack. Adrenaline   
boilied through Link's blood. His Biggeron sword stabbed through the creature's heart.   
His strength failing, Link kicked the moblins dead body to the ground. Three more   
creatures remained. "Go to him! I command you, please go to him!" Gritting her teeth and   
squaring her jaw, Impa wretched her sword from its hilt and hopped into a run to the center   
of the battle. Their attention diverted from Link, the moblins began a bitter onslaught   
against the warrioress.  
  
"Impa no!" Link cried out, wanting his friend out of harm's way. It was his   
job to ensure the Zelda's safety... And now the Princess was alone and unguarded.   
  
"Take the princess and leave! I can hear the guards coming!" Impa growled,   
slashing mercilessly at a monster. "I can hold them off until they arrive, but you will   
be no help to me, bleeding and fighting like a baby!" the arm of a moblin was severed   
as she spoke.   
  
"Baby!? Fine, I'm leaving!" Link shouted back, dazed and light headed.   
"Come on, Zelda, we have to get to safety."   
  
"No! I want to stay and help fight! I am skilled and trained in the ways of   
the Sheikah. I could--" but her pleas were ignored. With one fluid movement, he scooped   
her small, light body over his good shoulder and retreated from the courtyard. A   
moblin had been lumbering toward them as she spoke, she saw with horror. "Link! Put me   
down, you idiot! You're going to hurt yourself!" Zelda remained as still as possible, though   
her head was bobbing up and down as Link walked quickly into a clearing sheltered by a   
thick grove of trees. He set her down on the grass and collapsed against a tree trunk.   
  
"Are you hurt, Zelda?" his darkly finged lashes fluttered as he spoke, in an   
effort to conceal the immense pain stabbing through the right half of his body. "Don't   
worry, it's only a dislocated shoulder and a slight scratch. Nothing life threatening..."   
Link chuckled, straightening his back. "Ouch." he groaned, wincing. Even the slightest   
movement aggitated it further.   
  
"Link, I...Um.. Thank you for risking your life and saving me, I hope I can   
repay you one day..." Zelda said softly, trying her best to take Link's mind off the   
pain of his injuries.   
  
"Repay me? Zelda, we've been friends for a long time. It's the least I could  
do considering Epona and I nearly took out the entire Hyrulian Court and guard   
yesterday.." He smirked at the memory.   
  
"And my rose bush." A grin quirked Zelda's soft, pink lips.   
  
"Blame Epona for that. She is such a showoff sometimes... " At this,   
they both chuckled.  
  
"Your highness! Sir Link! The castle is secured and safe for the   
Princess' return." A group of guards entered the clearing and awaited Zelda's commands.  
  
"Is Impa all right?" She asked and the guards nodded. "Link needs medical   
attention immediatley! Take him back to the castle and use an Ultimate Potion. Don't   
waste any time!" she ordered, the guards snapped into action.  
  
  
-Later That Day-  
  
"Three guards injured... Link is healing nicely... Impa is throwing a fit of   
rage..." Sighing deeply, Zelda ran a hand through her long blond locks. "I believe   
the moblins only wanted to kidnap me and hold me for ransom. These things happen." Her   
words trailed off into silence.   
  
"Don't worry, Zelda. You are under the protection of the finest fighters in the  
kingdom. Today was nothing but a moblin uprising and luckily no one was hurt!" The King   
tapped her nose lovingly. "But tonight it is time for a party. All the royalty, nobles,   
commmoners, and residents of Hyrule ...ahem... no monsters included of course... have been   
invited to the palace for a ball! There will be music and dancing," He clasped   
Zelda's hands and began a mock waltz as he spoke, "And plenty of handsome young men in   
attendance..." Zelda tossed her head back and laughed.   
  
"Not trying to marry me off I see?" her graceflully winged eyebrows rose   
skeptically. "You know I will only marry if I am forced to! I don't need a husband in   
order to become the queen and ruler of Hyrule, so the assention laws say." Her chin   
set with pride, Zelda wasn't a day dreamer when it came to love and politics.  
"But maybe I will someday...". Relieved, her father let out the breath he had been   
holding for too long.  
  
"Um..Yes...Good."   
  
---  
"Party?" Link blinked at the swarm of glowing pink fairies fluttering around   
him, leaving sparkling trails of magic dust in the air behind them as they flew. He   
had passed out on the way to the castle and was carried to his room where Impa gave   
him a hearty swig of Ultimate Potion. Concerned for Link's health, the fairies living   
in the castle fountain blessed him with their healing magics. The only reminder of the   
fierce battle was a small, silvery scar line that clashed with the golden tone of Link's   
tanned skin. "Sounds like fun, I guess." Shirtless and void of all modesty, he rubbed   
his bare shoulder to check if it still worked.  
  
"Hey! You bet." One of the beautiful creatures with shimmering translucent   
skin and liquid moonbeam eyes flitted in front of Link's face. Usually the never ending   
movement of the fairies made him anxious, but he was peacefully relaxed and mellow. The   
fairy smiled, displaying a mouth of perfect little white teeth . The other faries cooed and   
chorused their agreement.  
  
  
  
-That Evening-   
  
The sky was a jet black dome jeweled with thousands of winking, twinkling stars. A full,   
golden moon hung in the darkness like a dangling charm. All was peaceful, but just in case   
any monsters would decide to cause trouble the guard duty was doubled. Guests arriving at   
the castle numbered in the hundreds. Every social class wore their finest clothes and   
drapped themselves in jewels, feathers, silks, shells, and any other accessories of value.   
The throng of Gorons, Gerudos, Zora, Kokiri, elves, fairies, and humans massed in the   
magnificent marble ballroom waiting the announcement of Princess Zelda.   
  
"Presenting Her Royal Highness--Princess Zelda!" A voice trumpeted as all heads and eyes   
snapped toward the tall archway in anticipation. Blushing demurely, Princess Zelda took   
small steps and stopped, framed by the archway, so the crowd had time to absorb her presence.   
At her side Link's arm was hooked around her elbow as he steadily led her down the red carpet   
walkway.   
  
"Smile..." He whispered, nudging her ribs with his eblow and squeezing her hand in assurance.   
Stifling his own slighty jittery nerves he managed a watery smile.   
  
"Why are people staring like they've never seen a boy and a girl before? It's making   
me nervous...Like I'm a butterfly under glass." Smiling a little too sweetly, she whispered   
back.   
  
"You *are* beautiful but they are wondering who is the dashing knight at your side..."   
Link grinned wolfishly at the lady guests lining the edges of the carpet. Zelda   
resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She could tell Link was teasing her only to get   
her to relax. But in truth, the crowd was awe struck at the striking couple. Zelda wore   
a silk gown of pale pink with a scooped neckline decorated with the lush blooms of   
Charming Roses. Her molten gold hair was curled and piled high on her head with a delicate   
golden crown pinned in the middle. She wore little make-up because her young beauty needed   
no ehancement. Link for once appeared respectable in a stoic black tunic, black leggings,   
and blood red cape. His long corn colored hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail,   
emphasizing his attractively carved face and slightly pointed, pierced elfin ears. When they   
reached the front of the room she turned and waved to the audience.   
  
"Welcome and let the festivities begin!" She threw her hand into the air with a shout of  
guiddy happiness. The crowd cheered.   
  
-Later-   
  
"Is that Sir Link? I have not seen him in two summers... My he has grown!" Giggling to   
the group of friends around her, Princess Ruto beamed, her purple-blue scales glinted   
like pebbles in a stream due to the gossamer aqua, fin-like gown wrapped around her   
small form. "Link! Long time no see..." She made her way over to the knight and pushed   
past the ardent admirers surrounding him.   
  
"Your Highness," He bowed resepectfully, "It's been too long."   
  
"Care to dance?" She asked as she pulled him roughly by the arm toward the dancefloor.   
  
"Uh...sure." He stuttered.   
  
For the next two hours Link breezed from partner-to-partner, their faces blurred together   
in his memory. The attention had been flattering at first, but now it grew tiresome.   
None of the ladies he danced with held the slightest interest in what he thought or said,   
they were infatuated with his Apollo-like features and crystal blue eyes. They wondered   
what he would be like as a husband or lover... Disillusioned by their one-sided fantasies.   
  
"Isn't this an interesting party?" Sorsha, a freckled but pretty country girl asked as they   
waltzed.   
  
"Yes." Link retorted. He was tired but didn't want to be rude to the girl. The   
ballroom was too crowded, the guests were too loud, and he didn't want to dance anymore.   
  
"Excuse me, mind if I cut in?" A messenger sent by fate, a dark haired man tapped Link's   
shoulder lightly. It was painfully clear that the man was deeply in love with Sorsha.   
  
"Mil 'ady." Link bowed to Sorsha before stepping aside and mentally wishing the man good luck.   
Before anyone could approach he ducked out through large open glass doors into the cool   
enveloping night.   
  
-Meanwhile-   
  
"Did I ever tell you about my 300 acre plantation in Meadowfield?" Lord Dario boasted as he   
and Zelda twirled around the crowded dancefloor. Plastering on a look of interest, however   
slight, Zelda wished the roof would fall on Dario's egotistical head. The man was vanity's   
incarnate.   
  
"Lord Dario! Remember me?" A familliar voice called out and within seconds Princess Ruto   
snared Dario out of Zelda's arms like a hawk snatching a trout from Lake Hyla.   
  
"Pardon me, Zelda... But I *must* speak to Dario in private--"   
  
"Very well." Zelda nearly grimmaced. Though she was glad to be rid of the self-centered   
lord, she couldn't face another would-be suitor. They knew the Princess Zelda was   
beautiful but as untouchable as ice. She didn't melt into a puddle at their zealous   
compliments, poems of love, or outrageous attempts to impress her. It was too easy   
having men literally falling at her feet, she was a priness after all. Many men tried to   
woo her but she never altered her ways. Love was just something she wasn't looking for.   
Hurriedly, she fled from the place, praying no one saw and would follow in pursuit.   
"Ugh. Stupid, self-absorbed, pompus, waddling turkeys and their over-blown egos! Why   
don't they just marry *themselves*?" Zelda gave a dainity little snort, walking into a   
secluded section of the garden surrounded by flowering hedges. The blossoms filled the   
air with a sweet lingering perfume. She came around the hedge wall when   
something on the lip of a large marble fountain caught her eyes. Zelda wasn't alone.   
"Oh, sorry!" she muttered, believing she disturbed a couple's romantic interlude.   
  
"Zelda?!" The voice belonged to Link. More embarassed than before, she stepped back in   
mute silence like a marionette being pulled by its strings. He shot from his seat on the   
thick fountain edge.   
  
"I should leave so you two can be alone..." He mumbled.   
  
"What!? Link, what are you talking about? I'm by myself. I'd rather have the company of   
three moblins than face another second with those infuriating gentlemen in the castle..."   
She sat down on the opposite side of the fountain edge and trailed her fingers   
lazily across the top of the refreshingly cold water. Link was no longer alone.   
The sad, far off look on Zelda's face wrenched his nerves. She appeared to be   
daydreaming as she hummed soflty and stared blankly at the slithering ripples.   
  
"Is something wrong? You seem..distant..." his voice was softer and laced with concern.   
He sat beside her and took her hands in his. "You can tell me anything, Zelda."   
  
"I--I..." She began but faltered, unshed tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.   
"Oh, Link! I'm so sick of being a princess! I wish I was just a plain, average girl   
with average dreams and a plain life with none of these meaningless parties where I am   
supposed to stumble upon a man and fall madly in love with him and live happily ever   
after ... I'm not looking for love!" She clenched her fists as if warding off an enemy.   
  
"But it found you both." Impa, watching from a distance, whispered and let the hedge leaves   
settle back into place. There was nothing she could do but hope that the two would   
overcome their stubborness.   
  
"You're upset because a few princes turned out to be frogs? Don't worry..." He stroked her   
cheek in assurance. Zelda could only stare at him. He moved his hand to his side.   
  
"Link, kiss me." She whispered, caught up in the moment.   
  
"Huh?! I don't want to make you angry... Wouldn't you be upset--"   
  
"Kiss me." Zelda breathed, leaning forward and allowing her lips to brush his with feather   
light pressure. They could only gaze into each others eyes, searching for answers.   
Something sparked like a cooled coal fire snapping back to life with a strong gust of   
wind. It was a feeling both wonderful and terrifying. Bittersweet.   
  
"I've loved you all these years but it wasn't until now that I realized I'm *in* love   
with you. Not the fancy dress clothes or the romantic setting, but in love with the   
courageous yet naive knight."   
  
"You're in love with me? Zelda I--"   
  
"Don't feel obligated to say it back. It was something I said because I wanted to."   
  
"But, I'm in love with you! Yes, I think so... but I have no idea what to say. I'm   
not the most poetic knight... In fact I am more comfortable battling with a three   
headed dragon than talking about love. But I do! Love you that is. Even though we've   
known each other for so many years it's almost as if we changed into completely   
different people from foreign worlds. I thought you were the sun and I was the   
moon--fated to share the same sky but never share it together," His words were said with  
a bleeding heart, "But now that I am sure you are in love with me there is a chance   
for us, somewhere a chance..." Zelda smirked at him.   
  
"It's been here all along you know. People don't find love, love finds them." She sighed   
contently. Link held her tight in his arms and kissed her forehead. "So, where do   
we go from here?" Her sapphire eyes twinkled with the hope of a bright future.   
  
"Stay right here and watch the sun rise." He nudged her shoulder. The fading moon fell   
lower into the horizon as the first glowing aura of the sun rose. For the briefest second   
the heavenly orbs lingered together in passing--greeting a new day and bidding farewell   
to the night. All was calm.   
  
-The End.-   



End file.
